Boys Said What?
by Grave Of Maria
Summary: Early morning, Sakura comes to hear a pretty interesting conversation between Naruto and Sasuke...and did they just say what she thought they said...about their...ahem? Oneshot. Implied Yaoi.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

The morning sun shinned brightly onto the Uchiha mansion, lighting up the place. The silence was broken by the morning birds singing their melodies with each other. If you listened closely you could hear the 2 out of the 4 residents argue.

It had been almost a year since Team Kakashi had moved in with the Uchiha. Even Kakashi moved in. It was a promise that they made to lived together when they turned 18, and they were currently 19. Now no one was left to live alone in loneliness.

Sakura sighed; trying to fall back asleep because today was their day off. The voices only got louder. She rolled onto her back, aimlessly staring at the white ceiling. Sakura swears it was like this almost every day! It was always one thing or another. She moved out of her room to where the voices were. She'd be damned if she let those two idiots ruin her beauty sleep! A lady needs to look her best doesn't she?

Grumbling under her breath all the possible ways to torture them into silence, the pink haired girl reached the restroom, about to open the door when their words drifted into her ears, making her hand freeze in shock.

"Teme! There's no way in hell that your cock is bigger than mine!" It was Naruto.

"What are you talking about Dobe?" Sasuke replied.

"It's clear that mine's the biggest."

"Are you blind? My cock is obviously bigger than yours."

"You wish Teme."

A snort. "Don't lie Dobe, your cock is microscopic compared to mine."

"Teme, only by an inch!"

"So you agree with me."

"Teme! H-hey what are doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"Stop touching him!"

"Him?"

"Yes 'him'! I named him Naru."

"What a stupid name. How uncreative Dobe, and seriously, I can't believe you named your cock."

"Shut it asshole. Let me be! And stop touching Lil' Naru!"

"What a perfect name dumbass, it fits. Lil'."

"Whatever asswipe, now let go, this is awkward!"

"Make me Usuratonkachi."

"Ttteeemmmeee!"

"Dobe. Why don't you touch mine?"

"What!?"

"Here, give me your hand."

"No!"

"Moron!"

"Fine bastard here!"

"Now touch right…there!"

"…It's…_hard_…"

"Of course it's hard Dobe, what did you expect?"

"I don't know…I thought it would feel…you know…_soft_…"

"Idiot."

"Shut up Teme!"

"Hn."

"There, I touched your stupid cock, not let mine go already!"

"Fine."

"Thank you."

"Mine's still bigger."

"Yeah well, once I'm through with it yours won't be so high and mighty."

"Oh? And what are going to do?"

"…"

"You haven't thought of anything have you?"

"…shut up."

"Heh. Just face it Naruto, mine will always be longer and bigger than your cock."

"Not-ah! Lil' Naruto can grow!"

"What?"

"Yeah! Watch!"

"…"

"See! Now Lil' Naru isn't so little now!"

"You're an idiot. Lil' Naru did not grow. It's still the same size."

"You're just jealous that my cock can grow and yours can't!"

"I can do the same thing, Dobe."

"No fair Teme!"

"Life's not fair Usuratonkachi."

"Bastard."

"Hn. Call me all the names you like but it won't change the size."

"Whatever, you don't exist!"

"Don't be stupid Dobe…never mind that's impossible."

"Hmph!"

Sigh. "Let's go Naruto; I'm starting to get hungry."

"Can we have ramen!?"

"No."

"Evil Bastard."

"Hn. Grab your Lil' Naru and let's go."

The door to the restroom opened. Sasuke stopped in his tracks causing Naruto to bump into him.

"What is it Teme?"

"It's Sakura." He pointed to the floor where their female teammate was knocked out in a pool of her own blood, the rich crimson liquid flowing freely from her nose.

Sasuke stepped over her, continuing his way to the kitchen with his load. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she's fine, Dobe."

"What ever you say Sasuke." The Kitsune followed the raven.

"So what are we going to do with Lil' Naru and Big Sasu?"

Sasuke raised an elegant eyebrow. "Big Sasu?"

"Yes."

Onyx eyes rolled in their sockets.

"The owner should come around lunch time to pick them up. Really Dobe, you pick the weirdest names for roosters."

* * *

Explainations:

First of all they were taking care of the roosters as a D ranked mission they had that morning. What Naruto meant as 'grow' was just that he simply opened the hen's wings. What Sasuke made Naruto touch was the roosters comb and wattle. XD Such misunderstandings.

~Yaoi Dreamer


End file.
